


Sherlock Watson(-Holmes)

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Tumblr Fics (aka I made that text post without thinking) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Marriage, based off of sherlock-watson, fluffy argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to change his last name to 'Watson' when they marry. John thinks it should stay Holmes. John should remember that Sherlock always gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Watson(-Holmes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlock-watson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sherlock-watson), [tinselmoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinselmoriarty).



"Sherlock, I told you; your fans know you as Sherlock  _Holmes_ , you should keep it that way." John insisted from his chair. Sherlock sighed and flopped into his to face his fiance.

"But I want it to be Sherlock  _Watson_." He replied. It was infuriating that they were still having this conversation.

"Sherlock, you-" 

"Oh, you two already fight like an old married couple." Mrs. Hudson interrupted from the door way. "I've just come to tell you that I'll be gone for a week to visit my sister, so you two will be alone in the flat." She winked and stepped back outside. Sherlock and John were both blushing now.

"Have we really been that loud?" John asked.

"Well there was that time in the shower." Sherlock stated.

"I  _fell_ , Sherlock."

"It  _was_ loud." John glared. Sherlock was reminded of what they were arguing about earlier.

"Why shouldn't I change my name to Sherlock Watson other than the fact that the media would need to adapt their writing."

"That's quite a large reason, Sherlock."

" _So?"_ Sherlock crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Why do you even _want_ my name?" To John's surprise, Sherlock blushed. "Sherlock?"

"It means that I'm yours and you're mine." Sherlock whispered in a tiny voice. John grinned.

"Why didn't you say so? I think I have a solution that might work."

***

_"SHERLOCK WATSON-HOLMES GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ARSE IN THE KITCHEN!"_

Sherlock winced. John only used his full name when Sherlock had done something  _extremely_ not good. All the possible things John could find wrong with their kitchen flew through Sherlock's head.

"Yes, John?" He said carefully, leaning on the door frame.

" _What_ is in my kettle?" John pointed to the steaming container.

"Oh, that's just-"

"We agreed that my kettle is  _off limits_  for experimentation." John looked furious.

"John, it's a different type of tea. You put it in the kettle instead of your cup. I wanted to try it."

"Oh. Sorry love," as John spoke he kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

"It's quite alright. Putting a brown substance in the kettle without informing you was probably a bad decision. Experiments are something that I do." John smiled and hugged Sherlock close.

"But that's what makes you Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock  _Watson_ , John." John laughed. Sherlock kissed the top of his head. All was well in Baker Street.

 

 

 


End file.
